


It's Not So Bad in the City of Angels

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Lucifer Fanvids [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, I have layers I'm like an onion, Los Angeles, music video, sometimes I don't just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: A Lucifer fanvid to the tune of Allie X's "Not So Bad In LA," featuring the Devil making a home for himself in the City of Angels.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	It's Not So Bad in the City of Angels




End file.
